Frozen Heart
by boondockbitch
Summary: Inspired by an imagine. An unexpected guest finds refuge in Loki's castle, where he his imprisoned to live out his days as a Frost Giant. He discovers he may not be the only monster in the world, and finally finds someone who's just as cold as he is. One Shot.


**AN: If this looks familiar, that's because I submitted it to a the tumblr imagine-loki using my tumblr name, boondockbitch. This story was partially based off of an imagine from tumblr:**

 **Imagine Loki is cast out into a castle in his Jotun form, under a spell that will return him to his Aesir one if he learns to accept himself for who he is, not what he looks like, and can find another who will do the same. Angry and repulsed by his own appearance, Loki fears he will live out his days as the monster he so greatly loathes.**

 **When a young woman accidentally stumbles upon the castle, Loki forces her to remain at the castle with him, starved of companionship, and though at first he keeps her at arms length, she begins to break through his barriers and shows him that there is more to a book than it's cover.**

 **Basically Disney's Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

All she could see was white. Blinding, stinging her eyes like venom, spraying in all directions. The frost wrapped its icy hand around her slender throat, choking her against a sea of endless snow. Still she pressed on, squinting as though she could peer between the constant onslaught. It was a lost cause. Her lungs burned. Her face was numb. Through her deep blue gloves, she felt the tips of her fingers tingle. Gritting her teeth, she bound down a vast hill of snow, hoping that her body could take it until she reached a cave in the mountains.

Climbing into the valleys, she pressed on. She didn't know how far behind her they were, if they were following at all. But they would come. Maybe on horseback, and if that were the case she had no time to lose. Pulling her cape tighter, she wove through the mountains until the sun fell below the horizon. It dipped low, spreading hues of purple and rose over the towering rock.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward with her hands on her knees. A loose bit of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, despite the bitter wind. Her crystaline eyes glanced around her, weary of her safety, before she finally decided it was worth resting. She pulled at the hem of her dress, growling to herself. Snow clung to it, and she tried in vain to bat it off. The teal fabric contrasted the snow greatly, and she frowned. She would have to find a way to blend in better, but now was not the time to worry. She needed shelter. The cold wasn't an issue, but that didn't mean she couldn't die from it, or at the very least get frostbite. She wasn't about to take any chances.

Resting only a few minutes, she continued on her venture. After the longest time, she reached the end of the valley. Trudging up the hill, she came to a dead stop as she peered over the land below. There, surrounded by mountains, near invisible through the blizzard, stood a large, stone castle.

The stones were a deep gray, but the snow and weeds had clung to the sides over time. A single spire jutted out from the center, a lookout tower, and had probably been abandoned for decades. A series of staircases lead to the door, but after trudging through the coarse mountains, she was sure she could make it. Her ears felt numb. Her eyes fell from the castle and to the icy ground, watching her step as she descended the hill toward the castle.

She couldn't remember ever hearing about the abandoned castle before. The only castle in this kingdom was... Well, it didn't matter. This one would do at least until morning.

The castle was even more imposing up close. If it had been at ground level, she might have been able to see it through the mountains. Swallowing hard, she began to ascend the steps. They were coated with ice, and she had to be careful not to slip as she neared. Pulling her hood down, she allowed the cold air to kiss the back of her neck. Strands of pale, near white hair fell from her elegant braid.

The door was huge, even for a castle. It stood nearly three times her height, and she wondered vaguely if she should knock. She placed her hand on it, feeling the heavy wood under her palm. It almost felt warm.

Without knocking, she grasped the handle and heaved. The door groaned in protest, but moved slowly as she worked it open. Finally inside, she allowed it to fall heavily behind her. She put her back against it with her eyes closed, relishing in the warmth until the feeling came back to her extremities.

The ceiling was unbelievably high. That was the first thing she noticed as she stepped into the room. A long red and golden rug trailed through the vast hall, softening her footsteps. Her eyes trailed over the etchings in the walls, and soon the hall opened up to the great room. A grand staircase was before her, the rug continuing to trail up it. Statues decorated the room, and her heart leapt to her throat. They were not beautiful, the way they were in her kingdom. Beasts, monsters of lore, etched in stone forever. Two large, winged gargoyles waited on either side of the staircase, watching her falter as she debated the climb. Grasping the wrought iron rails, she began to ascend, hoping to find a bed to sleep in.

At the landing, the stairs split in two. The wall between them was decorated with a large window, but, as predicted, all one could see beyond the panes was snow. She chose to go left.

* * *

Winding through the labyrinthine castle, she was glad not to find that, as predicted, she was alone. She followed the red carpet, not daring to venture into any of the many doors that lined the stone walls. After some time, she ceased walking, her eyes turning toward the only door that lay open. She moved closer, nearly holding her breath, and stepped inside.

Her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight. She had discovered the library- walls lined with books in every color, most of them faded and covered in cobwebs. Walking along the walls, she ran her hands over the spines as she read the titles. Some were in languages she never heard of, but her excitement was threatening to burst out of her. Grinning, she paused at a smaller shelf containing fantasy novels. She reached forward and pulled one of the books, allowing the pages to fall open. Her brows furrowed. The book had no dust, and the pages were dogeared, as though they had been read recently. But that wasn't possible. This castle was abandoned.

The sound of movement near the door caused her to nearly drop the book, but she slid it back into its place and whipped around, eyes straining against the darkness. Something was there. She could see a faint shadow, lingering just by the door. She tried to wiggle away, hoped to hide in the corner where it couldn't see her, but her heel clacked against the wood behind her. Cursing in her mind, she hoped it hadn't noticed.

It was too late. It had seen her. Her heart pounded in her throat as it came closer. She could make out the shape- a person, taller than she, nearly six feet high. They were thin, but built well enough, but she couldn't make out distinct features. It stepped, just barely close enough, and she could see the stinging red eyes. Not just the iris, but the entire eye, enclosed in red like a devil. They were set against blue skin. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.

"Who's there?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them, shattering the silence. The man stared at her, looking straight into her soul.

"The master of this castle." The voice was smooth and accented, but she couldn't quite place it. It was rather regal sounding, but she still felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "Most people knock."

"I need a place. For the night." She spoke evenly, hoping to convince him that she wasn't afraid. He smiled at her, though, stepping closer. "Please."

"Why have you come?" He asked. "Have you come seeking a thrill? Hoping to catch a glimpse of a monster?"

Suddenly, a light filled the room. She blinked against the sudden intrusion, realizing the light came from a candlestick on the table. It had lit of it's own accord, but she had no time to gawk. The man became clear now, and she nearly jumped at the sight of him. His skin was, indeed, a deep blue. Markings traced his face, trailing down his neck. She didn't doubt they covered the entirety of his flesh. They were light etchings, but strange nonetheless. His hair was black as night, pushed back out of his face and tucked behind his ears. He carried himself like royalty, even dressed in dark garments of black and green, befitting of a king.

"I ran away." She mumbled, trying to hide her obvious fascination with his appearance. He tilted his head down, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I can't go back."

He was grinning madly, his white teeth baring against his dark skin. She swallowed hard and his eyes seemed to glint with mischeif. "No, you can't."

Before she could ask what he meant, she got her answer. His hand was wrapped around her wrist, bruising the pale skin there. His hands were cool- deathly cool, even through her gloves. He yanked her forward and she tripped over her feet, trying desperately to pull herself from his grasp. She pleaded him to let go, but her attempts fell on deaf ears. He dragged her up a staircase, and threw her forward. She fell on the cold floor, catching herself on her palms. A gate slammed closed over the doorway, and he stood on the other side of the bars for only a moment before disappearing. She wrapped her hands around them, calling out to him, but he didn't heed her. Dropping her head and putting her forehead against the cold metal, her eyes closed as they began to sting with tears.

* * *

Hours passed. She had barely moved enough to sit on the floor, curled up against the bars. There had been no sound. No whispers of footsteps, no creaking doors. An oil lamp hung just outside the door, illuminating the space around her just enough to see herself. She tugged her cape closer to her, and tried to suppress the growling in her stomach. At least, she mused dryly, she had found a place for the night.

Her stomach groaned loudly as the door to the staircase opened. She didn't look up as he neared and stopped, blocking out the light.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was low, and she could feel his cold eyes burning her.

"I cannot allow you to leave." He told her. She looked up, then, into the face of her captor. "No one can know I'm here."

"I won't." She suddenly climbed to her feet, but he didn't budge. She leaned closer. "I have nowhere else to go. Just... Please. You can't keep me prisoner here."

He stared at her for a moment, as though contemplating her words. Just as she thought he was about to leave, turning away from her, he retrieved the key from the wall.

"You will come dine. And then, return here." He told her. She glared at him, stepping away as he unlocked the bars. "I will consider it."

As soon as the bars slid open, she lunged forward. But she was no match for this strange man. He grabbed her, pinning her to the wall with a scowl. His eyes bore into hers.

"You can't blame me for trying." She bit the inside of her cheek, unsure if her words, and actions, would anger him enough to break her neck right then and there. But there was a sliver of amusement in his eye, and he released her slowly. Turning toward the door, he started forward and she followed.

They made it to the dining hall in silence. They did not speak as she sat down, surprised to find food already laid out on the table. The man watched her more than he ate, the way a cat watched a mouse. She tried not to look at him, but when they made eye contact, she paused, putting her fork down on her plate.

"Why are you here?"

He froze and didn't answer at first. But then, he seemed to realize that she was waiting for a reply, and he sat back against his chair. "That's none of your concern."

"I told you-"

"You told me what I already knew." His voice was bitter, and she didn't answer after that. They ended their meal in quiet, and he guided her back to the cell. Locking the gate, he turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Why were you running, little mortal?"

 _Mortal._ Her brows knit together, wondering what he meant, but he seemed to grow impatient and she pushed the thought away. Another time.

"I did something horrible." She offered. This only piqued his curiosity further.

"Why? What could you possible have done?"

"I don't know." She sighed. She was only being honest, but the guilt of what she had done weighed heavy in her chest. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she pushed them back. "Maybe I'm a monster."

He didn't say anything else, pausing another moment as though contemplating her words. And then he slid out he door without another word. She slumped onto the floor under the light, miming the position she had been in earlier, and waited.

* * *

Each day, he would come to take her from the prison three times for a meal. Sometimes she would be sleeping, but always in the same place as before. He would guide her down to the dining hall and back up, never offering an explanation or further discussion.

It was the third day, however, when he came to guide her down to dinner and found her standing, waiting for him.

He stopped, facing her, expecting her to speak. She did.

"Are you a prisoner too?"

His muscles tensed, noticeable only barely under his thick, leather garments. She stared into his eyes, not daring break contact, and she realized her hypothesis had been correct. His being there was a punishment of its own. He had been along for God knows how long. He had called himself a monster, too, and maybe he was. But so was she, and for that, she could not fault him.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Why?"

To that, he did not answer. He unlocked the door, and allowed her to walk on her own to the door. They ate in silence, neither asking the other any questions, until the meal was over. This time, he did not grab her wrist and lead her to the stairs as per usual. Instead, he remained seated, and she waited, watching him.

"You may stay." He gestured openly to the dining hall, and she felt her heart flutter at his words. Nodding, she got to her feet. No longer than she had stood up, his hand was on her bicep, grasping tightly to her. "One step. A single stiletto out that door, a single finger out the window, I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. In every way I know how."

He let her go, then, turning his back to her. She watched him stalk away, toward a hall she had never been down.

"Wait," She called after him. He paused, not bothering to turn around. "You never told me your name. If I'm to live with you, can't I know your name?"

Her voice echoed in the dining hall, and she gave up, deciding to go find a suitable place to call her own within the not-so-abandoned castle.

"Loki."

His voice was soft, but cold all the same, and she felt herself smiling as she watched him vanish into the dark corridor.

* * *

The library was her favorite part of the castle. She found herself spending more time in it than anywhere else. She would read by candle light, submerging herself in worlds that were not her own. Places of dreams, places she never could imagine. There they were, in the palm of her hand. She found her heart sink as she read about a place where magic flourished, was marveled instead of feared. It hurt.

"Magic has a way of creating monsters of all of us."

His words startled her. Looking up, she saw Loki watching her from nearby. Closing the book, she studied him. He might have been rather handsome, if he wasn't so frightening. His jaw was angular with high cheekbones. She thought he was beautiful, even if he was blue skinned and his eyes were menacing. But she voiced none of this. Instead-

"What do you know of magic?" She asked.

He didn't voice his answer. Instead, he reached out toward her. His hand seemed to glow- no, it _was_ glowing. Before she could ask, an opaque ball of ice appeared in his hand. She jumped back away from him, and he laughed. A small chuckle, but it was better than glares and scowls. Her hand reached towards his, but her hand swiped at the air as he willed the ball to vanish. Her fingertips grazed his palm and she shuddered at the unexpected contact.

"You can..." Her voice was a whisper, but he nodded slowly. "Can you do more?"

"Plenty."

The room was engulfed in light, and she grinned. Her eyes found his face, and he nearly smiled, but he looked up at the ceiling, and she followed his line of sight. Several more orbs filled the air, this time full of little lights. Like lightening bugs, but larger, brighter. And magical.

"All my life..." She mumbled. A tear slipped out of her eye, and Loki frowned as the orbs began to fade, and the light was gone. Slowly, she turned her face back down to look at him. She stepped closer. "All my life, I thought I was the only one. Is that why you are here? To hide your magic?"

"The only one?" He ignored her last question and watched as her face fell.

"Magic," she started, trying to wipe away the tear with the back of her gloved hand. "Ruined my life. I couldn't control it-"

"Show me." His voice was harsh, demanding, and she swallowed, shaking her head in protest.

"I can't."

"Now." He stepped closer, towering over her. She blinked up at him, biting down on her lip.

"You don't understand." Her voice shook. "I still don't know how to use it. I attacked people. I almost killed my sister, surely you can understand that."

He did, but he would never tell her so. A heavy feeling sat in his stomach, and he seemed to relax, but he didn't move.

"I can help you." Loki's voice was soft, and something seemed to shift in the air around them. "Show me." Slowly, wordlessly, her fingers worked the glove from her left hand. She held her breath, putting her arm out to the side, splaying her fingers.

Ice flowed from her fingertips, shooting across the air and to the ground. The floor coated in it, freezing instantly. Everything in its path became frozen- a chair, scattered books, a desk, ink pots and quills. She curled her fingers, pulling it toward her, but his hand wrapped around her wrist. It was much less forceful than the other times he had done so, gentle, calm even. He was looking down at her hand, turning it over in his own. He released her as their eyes made contact, and he realized how close she was.

"And you," She breathed. She held her hand to her chest, eyes searching his face. His features had gone soft, even the eyes red as blood. "What happened to you?"

 _What happened to you?_ Loki mused. Not _what did you do._ Not _what have you done._

"I learned the truth."

"What was that?"

"I am the monster parents tell their children about at night." He told them. "The beast lurking under the bed. In the closet. In their heads. A nightmare."

"You don't seem like a monster to me." She mumbled. He had to strain to hear her words, but they rang in his ears like a forgotten promise. Loki felt a warmth in his stomach. He had not felt warmth in a hundred years. Had not seen another face, had not spoken to another being. It had been even longer since someone believed he was _not_ what Odin had taught him to fear.

"I am."

"Then we both are."

Her words startled him, and his brows knit together. He studied her face- really studied- for the first time since her arrival. Round cheeks, skin pale as snow, with hair just as white. It was braided up in a bun at the back of her head, and her blue eyes sparkled with innocence, but he knew better.

"You should sleep." He told her finally. "The castle grows cold at night."

She wanted to protest, but he stepped away from her, slowly, and left her alone. She followed soon after, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

As time passed, the two found themselves spending an increased time together. Loki even allowed her to venture outside the walls in the snowy courtyard, so long as he accompanied her. She instigated a snowball fight, to which Loki was greatly annoyed, but his retaliation only fueled her, and soon, they were covered head to toe in white powder.

It went like this for some time. They read, side by side, and she would try to coax him into reading the books to her that were in languages he couldn't understand, but he merely told her that they were uninteresting, and she would sit beside him at the window, watching the snowstorm while he stared down at the pages. She told him stories about her family, always with a sad look in her eye. And he told her stories of fantastic beasts he had fought. They laughed loudly, and shared silence when one of them felt their heart sink at a lost memory. They took meals together three times each day, and he walked with her to her room each night. They said farewells, and he would vanish to another part of the castle.

One fateful morning, she was surprised to find a gift waiting her. It hung on the wardrobe opposite the bed the had commandeered, and it was hard to miss. The dress was a pale blue, tight in the bodice and flowing down around her feet like a pool. The sleeves were sheer white, matching the cape that paired with the dress. Standing before the mirror, she felt her heart soar. It was a beautiful dress, truly. Her cheeks tinged pink as she twirled in it, her long braid falling over her back. She left it that way, making her way down toward the dining hall to thank Loki.

As she made her way down a hallway, however, she stopped. A soft sound filled the air, one she was not familiar with. It took a moment to realize it was music. The soft melody drifted from the doors to her right, and she slunk toward them quietly. Peering inside, she found a large ballroom.

It was bright, and she realized the enchanted orbs she had seen the previous day filled the air high above her head. The music seemed to come from no where, and she had no doubt that, too, was Loki's doing.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

She turned, smiling at him. "You've got a habit of coming out of no where, don't you?"

He stepped closer, looking around the room. The walls were golden, draped in deep blue curtains, a large chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. "I come here to watch the stars."

She turned, looking out the vast glass windows. There were stars, thousands of them even. The blizzard outside had ceased some time ago, though she wasn't sure when. He was standing beside her now, hands clasped behind his back. "Thank you for the dress, by the way."

"You're quite welcome." He told her. He hesitated for a moment, and she felt her heart flutter as he smiled. "It looks as beautiful on you as I imagined it would."

She didn't know what to say, but anything she might have thought went out the window and was lost as he held out his hand. She took it, allowing him to guide her. It was the first time, she realized, that he had ever done so without grasping her wrist, yanking her, or dragging her along. They stopped in the middle of the ballroom, the music escalating around them.

And then they were dancing. Swirling in circles, they followed one another. His hand clasped hers, twirling her in a circle and then catching her again, his hand landing on her waist. Her free hand rest on his shoulder.

Her heart thundered like a raging storm. He was close, so close, if there was any warmth to him, she would have felt it. But there was none, and all she could feel was his hand on her waist and grasping her gloved hand. She knew he was cold beneath the fabric. He was frozen, like a snowman. A man of ice. She didn't know how, or why, but it was not enough to ward her away. As she twirled again, he pulled her closer, and his eyes searched her face.

"You've yet to tell me your name."

They moved slowly now, the music telling them to do as such, and now they simply swayed back and forth on the floor. Their steps were light, nearly soundless on the tiles under them.

She blinked, swearing that she saw a flash of blue in his eyes- a color much like her own, but it was gone. Replaced by the black iris, the redness around them. They were the color of a rose. The eyes she had once seen as devilish now seemed horribly romantic. Like a tragedy. They were sad eyes. Not angry, the way they had been the first time. Lonely eyes. She wondered what the world looked like through those eyes.

Her body was nearly pressed against his. His arm wrapped around her waist now, and he was so close she could almost _taste it_. He smelled like fresh rain in the forest- or maybe it was fresh snow. She wondered if he tasted like ice cream, and a faint blush crawled over her cheeks.

Loki had to admit that she was beautiful. The long tendrils of hair that escaped her braid swirled around her face, framing her cheeks like a mother's hand. The blue dress only made her look paler, and he couldn't believe how starkly different she appeared than him. Yet, there they were. Monsters, both of them. She had run away to protect her family and her people, and he had once tried to destroy a kingdom for the same reasons.

"Elsa."

Her name became engraved in his mouth. Loki repeated it back to her, and it stuck to the end of his tongue like a snowflake. It was sweet and so fitting. They had stopped dancing, the music fading away and neither of them moved. She was so _close._

She stood on her toes, rising up just a few inches. Her breath was hot on his face; so hot, it almost burned. Her hand on his shoulder tightened, and he realized she was getting closer. He felt his gut tighten, the sound of his own heartbeat- or maybe it was hers- roaring in his ears.

"I am a cold monster, Elsa." His voice sounded foreign even to him, and Elsa paused to listen to his words. Her lips were a mere inch from his. If either of them so much as flinched, they would touch. The thought frightened him, but he continued speaking, trying to keep his voice steady. "You'll freeze if you come any closer."

To his surprise, a chuckle fell from her lips. It tickled his own, but he dare not react. _Closer-_ and then, her lips were on his. She was as warm as the sun, burning his flesh, and he might have pulled away from the sheer pain of it if he could. But she had him locked, unable to retreat, a heat crawling through his mouth. It spread across his skin, coursing through his veins and reigniting his heart. Her hands came to touch his face on either side, and he realized that, at some point, she had abandoned her precious gloves on the ballroom floor. She held onto his frozen flesh with her bare hands, not so much as shivering as she kissed him.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."


End file.
